


[Podfic] ANBU Trials

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic] ANBU Legacy [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I really love gray-asexual kakashi, Kakashi joins Anbu, Namikaze Minato Lives, Nohara Rin Lives, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, They are the best of the best and it's just 100k of competence porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofANBU Trialsby GM, Nezu, Ki, and DK.Ryouma and Kakashi meet at the first day of the ANBU Trials, and Ryouma earns bragging rights for a lifetime. Not many people can say they’ve punched Sharingan no Kakashi and lived.Raidou meets his shiny new lieutenant, Genma, for lunch and ninja philosophy.





	[Podfic] ANBU Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anbu Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366147) by Nezu, Ki, and DK, GM. 



## M4B

 **Total Length:** 12:55:11  
**M4B Link:** <https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03-AnbuTrials.m4b>  
**M4B Size:** 551.2M

## MP3s

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
01\. Choose Your Blade |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/01.ChooseYourBlade.mp3) | 76 MB | 0:52:41  
02\. Field Of Daggers |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/02.FieldOfDaggers.mp3) | 46 MB | 0:32:46  
03\. Run Rabbit Run |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/03.RunRabbitRun.mp3) | 187 MB | 2:12:57  
04\. Gone To Ground |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/04.GoneToGround.mp3) | 71 MB | 0:50:33  
05\. Take Me Back To The Start |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/05.TakeMeBackToTheStart.mp3) | 70 MB | 0:50:17  
06\. Dangerous Game |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/06.DangerousGame.mp3) | 157 MB | 1:51:34  
07\. Heaven's Got A Plan For You |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/07.HeavensGotAPlanForYou.mp3) | 133 MB | 1:34:42  
08\. Take The Mask |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/08.TakeTheMask.mp3) | 141 MB | 1:40:36  
09\. One Minute More |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/09.OneMinuteMore.mp3) | 27 MB | 0:19:21  
10\. Take A Number |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/10.TakeANumber.mp3) | 68 MB | 0:48:37  
11\. After The Tornado |  [[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/03.%20Anbu%20Trials/11.AfterTheTornado2.mp3) | 111 MB | 1:19:03


End file.
